


The Ballad of DanYell and the Evil Queen of Goa’uld

by Kyn_Moonlight (Kyn_Moonligjt)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Epic Poetry, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Historical Metaphors, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Nerdiness, re-take on classic ballad TamLin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyn_Moonligjt/pseuds/Kyn_Moonlight
Summary: A very peculiar re-telling of the classic ballad/poem Tam Lin, but with Daniel as TamLin, Jack as his love/rescuer, the rest of the Stargate SG1 cast in the background, and Hathor as the evil faerie queen.re-posting some of my older work from LiveJournal and sites that no longer exist
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Hathor/Daniel Jackson
Kudos: 3





	The Ballad of DanYell and the Evil Queen of Goa’uld

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on "The Ballad of TamLin and the Queen of Faerie"  
> Tamlin Version Child Ballad 39i; Ministresly of the Scottish Border  
> <http://www.tam-lin.org/versions/39I.html>
> 
> (Including pointless verse numbering, several ballad-like turns of phrase, hand-wavy fantasy time compression, and characters being omniscient only when it suits the plot)
> 
> In case you ever wondered, this is what happens when you're practicing a recitation of TamLin for a Halloween bardic circle and watching Stargate SG1 reruns at the same time.

The Ballad of DanYell and the Evil Queen of Goa’uld

  1. O, I forbid you, airmen all,  
With weapons fierce and fair,  
To access to level Twenty-Eight,  
For young DanYell is there.
  2.   
There’s none that pass through 28  
That do not hear him speak,   
But it’s all myths and legends,  
So don’t listen to that geek.
  3.   
There’s none shall go to 28  
Or they must pay the fee  
For access is restricted,   
by Queen Hathor’s decree.
  4.   
Now rank you may gain, airmen,  
And dangers you may see,  
But if you break the Nishta’s spell,  
You’ll never Jaffa be.
  5.   
But up an stood fine Jack,  
And said “For goodness sake!  
“I’d rather take my chances,  
Than take orders from a snake.”
  6.   
Up and spoke fair Jack,  
Ranked first of all you’ll find,  
“I’ll go there if that’s what I want  
We leave no one behind.”
  7.   
Jack's belted up his olive drabs,   
Fit fine around his waist,  
Pulled on his cap and half-gloves  
And combat boots snug-laced.
  8.   
And when he got to 28,  
He went to DanYell’s cell,  
An found him fit of body,  
But of mind not so well.
  9.   
Said he, “Why are you here Jack,  
Why freeing me your mission,  
And how’d you get in here,  
Without Hathor’s permission?”
  10.   
Said Jack, “DanYell, I have access,  
To all the SGC,  
My keycard opens any door,  
Because I’m 2-I-C.”
  11.   
Jack hugged him round the shoulders,  
And called him space monkey,  
But what else might have gone on,  
No one else did see.
  12.   
Four and twenty SFs,  
Were guarding at the door,  
But Jack fought free, full ready  
To fight off twenty more.
  13.   
Four twenty Jaffa,  
Were marching in the hall,  
Yet Jack pressed on full willing,  
To take on one and all.
  14.   
An when he came to the dining hall,  
Jack looked nearly dead,  
Like he’d just fought a battle  
Or had his love in bed.
  15.   
Then Jack found Major Carter,  
And Teal’c and Doctor Jan,  
To sit down all together,  
And come up with a plan.
  16.   
“All due respect,” said Carter,  
“To regs on ask and tell,  
But one might think you’ve fallen  
In love with fair DanYell.”
  17.   
Jack said “Watch it Carter,  
Now’s time you bought a clue,  
No matter what the shippers think,  
I’m never loving you!”
  18.   
“But, if I loved our Danny,  
I’ll shoulder all the blame,  
And not let a word of gossip,  
Tarnish DanYell’s name.”
  19.   
Jack took up his P-90,  
Saying, “Be it known,  
I’ll save our archeologist,  
If need be, all alone!”
  20.   
Jack’s belted up his olive drab,  
Checked hat and boots and gloves  
And off he’s gone to DanYell,  
To save the man he loves.
  21.   
He had not killed a symbiote,  
A larval Goa’uld or four,  
When wakened, there, young DanYel,  
Saying “Colonel, shoot no more!
  22.   
“How could you be so cruel, Jack,  
I’m Hathor’s, can’t you see,  
And why do you kill the young ones,  
Our Queen has got on me.”
  23.   
“Eeew,” Jack said and shuddered.  
“Some things I’d rather not know,  
She used you, mind and body,  
How could you sink so low?
  24.   
“Answer me now, DanYell,  
Not a word but truth,  
Would you rather share my last few years,   
Or a Goa’uld’s eternal youth?”
  25.   
Then finally DanYell startled,  
And shook off Hathor’s drug,   
In despair he nearly crumbled,  
But was caught safe in Jack’s hug.
  26.   
“Jack, I tried to fight her,  
Yet could not break her spell,  
Only you can save me,  
From a life that’s worse than hell.
  27.   
“Her love is false and filthy,  
Only true love may set me free.  
Fire-power can’t defeat her,  
It’s time to try plan B.”
  28.   
“We have plan B?” Jack wondered.  
DanYell said, “We never do,  
But you always think of something,  
For my life depends on you.
  29.   
“She’ll try to make you Jaffa,  
She’ll try to make you Goa’uld,  
She’ll try to make you love her,  
But Jack, heed; Don’t be fooled.
  30.   
“She’ll hide to take us later,  
And trap us in her keep.  
She’ll make you think that I have died,  
But it’s just cryo-sleep.
  31.   
“She’ll use her charm to sway you,  
She’ll bring every dire threat,  
Stay steadfast to your mission,  
Jack, save me, don’t forget.
  32.   
“Let pass the threats and wiles,  
Let pass the baneful lies,  
As you do love me, trust I’ll live  
Through everything she tries.
  33.   
“Then when you face her Jack,  
Be swayed not for my pain,  
It’s when you wake from cryo-sleep,  
That you may end her reign.
  34.   
“She comes, now Jack, stand ready,  
And do what you must do,  
Pray, my love, take me from her,  
For I belong to you.”
  35.   
Jack hid himself behind a wall,  
His team came to his side,  
And when the Gould Queen came by,   
He faced her down with pride.
  36.   
She tried to make him Jaffa,  
She tried to make him Goa’uld,  
She tried to make him love her,  
But Jack was never fooled.
  37.   
She escaped to trap them later,  
And made them think they’d died,  
But Jack kept DanYell as his truth,   
So knew that Hathor lied.
  38.   
She brought down ever dire threat,  
And nearly killed them twice,  
But to win the life of DanYell,  
Jack trapped her in the ice.
  39.   
In rage the Goa’uld Queen cried out,  
“You cursed scum Tau’ri,  
How can it be you’ve stolen  
My Beloved from me?
  40.   
“Had I but known this morning,  
What this day befell,  
I’d have blown this planet all to dust,  
Before I’d let you take DanYell.”
  41.   
“Had I known, when I awoke,  
What this path would tell,  
I’d have slept forever in the tomb,  
Before I’d lose DanYell.”
  42.   
Jack took DanYell in his arms at last,  
Their battle finally done,  
And so he killed the evil queen,   
And so his true love won.



~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm the kind of nerd that has a specific favorite version (39i - of course, the best!) of TamLin.


End file.
